


untune the sky [Podfic]

by dodificus, podfic_lover



Category: due South
Genre: Apocalypse, Audio Book, Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Community: ds_c6d_bigbang, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2.5-3 Hours, audio trailer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-20
Updated: 2009-07-20
Packaged: 2018-03-29 23:28:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3914656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dodificus/pseuds/dodificus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/podfic_lover/pseuds/podfic_lover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of 'untune the sky' by akamine_chan.</p><p>Before the Smash, if you'd asked him where he was going to be in ten years, he certainly wouldn't have said here. Burnt-out city, broken land, dying world. The stink of soot and the bitter taste of ashes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	untune the sky [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [untune the sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6246) by [akamine_chan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan). 



> The podfic was first posted for the DS C6D Big Bang 2009, 20th July 2009

  
cover by cybel  
  


Reader`s Note:   
For the DS C6D Big Bang 2009 the mods added podficcing as an art form. I signed up for akamine_chan's DS story untune the sky and shanghaied the wonderful dodificus to work with me. Apart from an unabridged podfic we created an approx. 11 min long audio trailer. It's a mix of text passages and music and is intended to work like a teaser.  


Audio Trailer

**Length:** 10min:47sec

 **Download link MediaFire:** [mp3 (9.88 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/dgjnyz3mzed/untune_the_sky_Big_Bang_2009_trailer.mp3)  
  


Unabridged Podfic

**Length:** 2h:42min

 **Download links MediaFire:** [mp3-zip folder 1 (83 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/vgnjntxnkme/DS_-_untune_the_sky_P1-P5.zip) and [mp3-zip folder 2 (65 Mb)](http://www.mediafire.com/download/tgmonv3meqt/DS_-_untune_the_sky_P6-P8.zip)

**Download links audiofic archive:** [mp3 (150.2 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200907192.zip) or [audiobook (81.4 Mb)](http://www.podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/5200907191.zip)


End file.
